You Came Back
by MVD49
Summary: The recent fight against Cinder is over and Team RWBY and the other students of Beacon Academy are now focusing on their last semester of the year. Ruby is trying to be close to Weiss while they spend a day in the city. But their day suddenly got ruined thanks to an encounter with an old enemy. Will their friendship still last as old evil rises again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first attempt at making a fanfic, I delayed publishing it here a lot if I have to be fair because I was busy with school and stuff.  
Please don't hesitate to tell me what I could do better next time, I'd really appreciate it!  
Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **RWBY Belongs to Monty Oum (May his soul rest in Peace) and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy, all students are doing their regular business, either following lessons, studying at the library or just relaxing in their dorm rooms.

All first years students are at one of the lecture halls, waiting for the teacher to arrive to start the lecture while spending their waiting time on talking with each other.

Team RWBY is no exception, Blake and Yang are talking with each other, Ruby is making small doodles on paper and Weiss is making notes.

Ruby was actually eager to talk with her partner Weiss, but is also a bit scared of the "Ice Queen" to be angry at her for disrupting her.

But before Ruby could make an attempt to start a conversation with Weiss, Professor Oobleck suddenly appeared into the lecture hall, which is a sign that History lecture has started.

"Good morning class, before I start today's lesson I have an important message for all of you," Oobleck said, followed by taking a sip of his coffee.

"Tomorrow there will be a special meeting between all Academy's of Vale, all teachers of Beacon will attend this meeting which means there will be no lectures tomorrow," Oobleck finished, taking another sip of his coffee.

The lecture hall became noisy after Oobleck finished his message, varied by sounds of cheer and students talking to each other, planning what to do on their free day off.

Ruby was one of the many who were making plans for the next day. "Guys, guys! Let's have a _"Team RWBY day"_ tomorrow! We will have lots of fun just the four of us!" Ruby said in a cheery tone.

"What you have in mind then, sis?" Yang asked.

Before Ruby could tell her plans, Oobleck interrupted by demanding order so he can continue with the lecture.

"I'll tell it after the lecture, okay?" Ruby whispered loud enough for her teammates to hear.

Professor Oobleck started his lecture, everyone was immediately paying attention except for Ruby. She is too busy thinking about what fun she will have with her team. Even Weiss will be there.

Yes indeed, Weiss will be there as well. That one girl that first hated her and didn't even want to be a hundred meters close to Ruby. But now Ruby considers Weiss as her best friend. Weiss has become a bit more friendlier towards everyone, while sometimes she could still be the old and cold Weiss.

Ruby took a glance towards her partner and her teammates, she saw that they were busy taking notes from Ooblecks lecture.

" _Maybe I should start making them too before Weiss is going to scold at me"_ Ruby quickly thought.

Ruby started making notes about the important things Oobleck is telling about the subject, but one particular thought kept going trough Ruby's mind:

" _Tomorrow's gonna be soo awesome!"_

About an hour has passed and the lecture is about to end, all students are packing their things and are about to leave for their next lecture. Before everyone stood up Oobleck quickly spoke up. "Everyone remember about the test about the most imporant events during The Great War in two days!"

After Oobleck said that, everyone stood up and went for the exit of the lecture hall.

"Miss Xiao Long, you got a few minutes?" Oobleck asked before the four of them were about to leave.

Everyone looked at Yang with concerned faces, Yang shrugged and walked to Ooblecks desk along with her teammates.

"What's up, Doc?" Yang asked casually.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and spoke up. "I've asked you to come so I can talk about your grades for History, Miss Xiao Long. You are not doing very well by the looks of it so I ask you to spend your free day tomorrow to study for the test."

"But I have already plans for tomorrow with my team and..."

"I'm afraid that you have to cancel those plans my dear girl, you see if you don't get higher than a grade 7 you will fail History and you will have to sacrifice half of your summer holiday for extra lessons History."

Everyone was shocked with what Oobleck just told. "But, that's ridiculous!" Yang exclaimed.

"I haven't made those rules nor did Headmaster Ozpin. The Council made these rules where if you fail a subject you will have to take extra lessons during your vacation until you passed the subject by receiving an average higher than a grade 6." Oobleck told them, clearly he wasn't satisfied himself about the rules made by the Council.

Oobleck took a sip of his coffee and immediately spoke up again. "Maybe Miss Schnee or Miss Belladonna can help you, both of them have high grades for History so they might be able to help you study for the test."

Yang took a look at the two mentioned team members, Weiss had of course the highest grades of everyone with all subjects and Blake was not far behind, so asking one or both of them to help her study for the test might be a great idea. Yang is not planning to sacrifice her summer holiday.

Yang sighed. "I guess I have no other option."

"Alright then, see you girls at the test!" with that Oobleck took a sip of his coffee and then almost instantly disappeared trough the exit.

A small silence was following, but quickly broken by Ruby. "But Yang, you will miss the amazing day I have planned tomorrow!"

"I have no other option sis, I'm not planning to mess up my summer holiday because of a bad grade," Yang said seriously.

"I'll help you," Blake suddenly said, earning surprised looks from the rest. Yang was slightly at loss of words. "Are you really willing to waste your free day to help me study Blake?"

Blake nodded. "It would be a shame if you have to waste your whole holiday instead of just one day because of a bad grade, besides The Great War is my best subject of History."

Yang attacked Blake with one of her signature bearhugs, nearly crushing her partner in her strong arms. "Thanks Blake!" Yang said full with joy while Blake had trouble breathing.

"But what about the fun day tomorrow?" Ruby exclaimed, she she saw her plans for tomorrow fall into water because of Blake and Yang spending the day on studying for the test.

"Don't worry sis, I think Weiss is still wanting to spend the day having fun with you, don't you Weiss?" The girls turned around to face Weiss. Ruby put up her best puppy dog face, she really hoped to spend the entire day and have fun, but now she's not entirely sure Weiss wants to.

Weiss saw her teammates were looking at her, she noticed how Ruby looked with a hopeful face at her. Hoping Weiss would spend the day with her. Denying Ruby now would be almost like kicking a puppy away. "Alright fine," Weiss finally admitted.

Ruby attacked Weiss with a hug, almost making Weiss fall on her back. "Yeeeeey! You're the best Weiss! We are going to have so much fun just the two of us! I promise it's gonna be so much fun!" she cheered.

"Alright alright you dork get off me, we still got classes." Ruby released Weiss with still an big happy grin on her face.

Ruby grabbed her scroll and took a look at their timetable. "Alright, we have to go to Grimm Studies fast before Professor Port notices we are away." She said while closing her scroll. With that the four girls hurried their way to the lecture hall next to the one they are currently in.

Once inside the lecture hall of Professor Port they took a seat, Ruby was sitting next to Weiss as usual and Yang was sitting next to Blake.

Port's lecture was starting and everyone was paying attention, except for Ruby. The thoughts of having an fun day with her partner was even more exciting that before, maybe she get to know Weiss better.

Soon Port's lecture turned into one of his stories about his youth and everyone started to doze off, either students were sleeping, daydreaming, drawing doodles on their paper or whispering with their neighbours.

Ruby took a glance at her teammates to see what they are doing in this particular moment, she noticed Yang was sleeping with her head on the table, her mouth was wide open and drool was coming out of it. Blake was drawing doodles on her paper and Weiss had her hand placed on her head for support, not paying attention to Ports story like everyone else.

" _She must be daydreaming, maybe she's dreaming about our fun day tomorrow?"_

Ruby then turned her attention back to Port, but failed quickly to do so because he was still talking about his youth. Eventually she started to daydream as well, dreaming about tomorrow.

The hour felt short as the lecture was about to end, with Port being surprised the lesson is over everyone left the lecture room for their next activity.

With their lectures over for the day and the sun was about to set Team RWBY went to their dorm. After being greeted by an enthusiastic Zwei Ruby plopped on Weiss' bed as they arrived. "Glad the lectures are over, they felt so boring." Ruby whined.

"Like you were paying attention..." Weiss replied while she was petting Zwei.

"Well ehm... I was but ehm... I was too busy thinking about what to do tomorrow, yeah that was I doing!" Ruby said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Speaking about that, you got ideas what you want to do with Weiss tomorrow, Ruby?" Yang asked her sister.

"I had ideas before but since you and Blake won't be there I have to think about new ideas." Ruby put her hand against her mouth and made a humming noise like she was thinking. "We could go into the city? And do some of those shopping things I've heard what best friends usually do!" Ruby exclaimed after some thinking.

"I suppose we can do that," Weiss replied to Ruby's idea.

"Yaay, we going to have so much fun Weiss!" Ruby jumped up immediately from her bed and bounced up and down a few times, Weiss rolled her eyes.

" _She's still such a child..."_

"But are we going to stay the entire day in the city?" Weiss asked her partner. She did not particularly like the idea of staying in the city and do shopping from the morning till the evening.

Ruby didn't actually thought about how long she was planning to stay in the say, she had about the same thoughts as Weiss, a complete day in the city didn't appeal her at all, maybe just a couple of hours sounds reasonable enough.

"Maybe you guys can go into the city around the evening? Tomorrow Vale's shops are open till late in the evening so you got the rest of the day for other things." Yang proposed.

"Awesome idea sis!" Ruby chirped.

"But what are we going to do in the afternoon then?" Weiss interrupted.

Ruby thought again for a brief moment, but Weiss spoke up again after releasing a sigh. "You've got the till tomorrow morning to think about it so you got plenty of time left, there is no need to rush."

Ruby nodded excitedly. She was pretty sure to come up with an amazing idea before night time, but if she won't come up with an idea Weiss would probably come up with an idea instead. For Ruby it doesn't matter with what Weiss comes up, just spending her free day with Weiss was exciting enough for her.

"Can we go and eat something now? I'm hungry," Yang said after she heard her stomach growl. The other three nodded and followed Yang who made her way towards the dining hall.

"Hmm maybe we could go to the arcade? Naah that would be better for the evening, and I don't know if Weiss would like that. Or we could play some boardgames together? No, that would be boring with just the two of us."

Ruby was talking to herself, planning the activities for tomorrow. With Blake and Weiss being at the library to get a book for Blake and Yang taking a shower, Ruby found herself alone in their dorm rooms only with Zwei sleeping on his special place in the room.

Ruby released a deep sigh. "Thinking about things to do with your best friend is harder than I thought."

She gazed outside the window. The shattered moon was shining bright white and stars were blinking in the night sky. Ruby sighed again, plopped backwards on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Something wrong sis?" A well known voice suddenly talked to her.

She sat back up to look at her sister who just came out of the shower, she sighed for the third time in just a few minutes. "I just can't think of a cool thing to do with Weiss tomorrow," she said while staring at the ground.

Yang sat down next to Ruby at her bed, she went to help her little sister thinking about activities for her and her partner.

"Oh I know something, how about you watch some movies with Weiss before you go into the city? You can watch them on your scroll and I'm pretty sure there are movies you both like to watch. And maybe if you are bored of watching movies you can play some games with her on your scroll!" Yang brought up after a moment of thinking.

"That an amazing idea Yang! But would Weiss like to play games?"

Yang shrugged and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but it's always worth to try right?" Yang was right, it's always worth a try, besides she never really asked Weiss what she liked or what she didn't like to do.

"Thanks Yang!" Ruby hugged Yang, who gladly returned the hug. "I'm going to tell Weiss the plans tomorrow morning after breakfast!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You got it sis!" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair, which earned a whine from Ruby. "Yaaaang! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You're still my little sister."

"I'm six-" Ruby was distracted when the door of their dorm room opened, revealing both Blake and Weiss entering the room. Both of them have a few books in their hands, and by the looks of it most of them are History books about The Great War. Blake placed the books on the desk with Weiss doing the same shortly after Blake.

"Are those..." Yang pointed at the stack of books they just placed on the desk.

"Yep," Blake finished Yang. "And we are going to need those for your study session tomorrow, that if you want an grade higher than a 7."

Yang grunted while plopping backwards on Ruby's bed, "This is gonna be a fun free day off..." She said sarcastically. Blake rolled her eyes at Yang's sarcasm. "Fine by me, have fun in the holidays." Blake teased while still making them convince she was serious.

Yang immediately shot up, "Wow wow wow, I never said who should quit this!" Blake smirked, Yang reacted just like she suspected she would. "I was just teasing you. Now go and get some sleep, I don't want you to sleep during studying."

Yang jumped from Ruby's bed and stood straight while saluting to Blake, "Yes sir! As you wish sir!" she jokingly yelled, it was Yang's turn to smirk when Blake rolled her eyes again at Yang's joke.

Both Blake and Yang went for their respective beds, Yang immediately closed her eyes while Blake grabbed one of her books from the desk to read in her bed. Weiss turned to face Ruby, "You got already ideas what you want to do tomorrow?" she asked her teamleader.

"Yes, but I'll tell you tomorrow!" Ruby replied with a goofy smile on her face.

Weiss sighed, "Fine by me. I'm going to sleep too then." With that Weiss turned into her nightgown and stepped into her bed, "Goodnight Ruby." she said before she closed her eyes.

Ruby followed her friends' lead and climbed into her own bed.

"Goodnight guys!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm bad at making titles already. But I named it "You Came Back" because that was the sentence I basically started shipping Ruby and Weiss lol.  
Also Chapter 2 is up already as well, the reason is that when I made this I decided to split it in 2 chapters due to the length.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby slowly opened her eyes, she adjusted her eyes to the light of the morning sun. She grabbed her scroll from underneath her pillow and jumped out of her bed. After releasing a yawn she took a look at the time on her scroll.

" _11 AM? Oh no we forgot classes!"_ Ruby panicked as she saw the time, she quickly went to Weiss' bed and shook her awake.

"Weiss Weiss! It's 11 AM we have to get to classes!"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the lightning, after that she saw the panicking look on Ruby's face. "Ruby, we have a free day now remember?" Weiss said in a still sleepy voice.

"Oh..." Ruby blushed from embarrassment, "I completely forgot about that, I'm not really used to having free days other than the weekends," Ruby said while rubbing the back of her head.

Weiss stood up from her bed and shook her head while releasing a sigh, "Don't tell me you forgot about the _fun things_ we were planning to do." she said.

"Of course not!" Ruby cheered up almost instantly, "How could I forgot about that?" she finished, she had an huge smile on her face thanks to Weiss mentioning that they were doing fun things today.

Both girls heard sounds from the other side of the room, indicating that the other two team members are slowly about to wake up. Surprisingly enough Yang was the first one who woke up.

"Since when you wake up earlier than Blake?" Weiss asked while looking dumbfound at Yang, she is always the one who wakes up last out of the four of them with no exceptions, except for today.

Yang shrugged. "I don't know," she said casually while walking towards the bathroom, immediately taking a shower.

Shortly after Blake woke up, she stood up and stretched her arms and asked where Yang was. Both Ruby and Weiss pointed to the door of the bathroom.

After roughly five minutes of waiting, Yang stepped out of the bathroom with her clothes on. Ruby and Weiss were looking at Yang with her mouths open. "Blake, what have you done to Yang when we were asleep?" Weiss asked her team member.

Blake shrugged, "Nothing at all," she said when she was walking for her drawer to get her clothes. She walked to the bathroom to change her clothes and returned after a minute. "Alright let's go Yang, we can have lunch in the library. And be kind and carry some books for me." she said pointing to the two stacks of books, grabbing one herself.

"Why did you get these books to our dorm when we are going to study in the library?" Yang asked, confused about this whole thing.

"I just wanted to scare you a bit with how much books we are going to use." She said with a smirk on her face. After that Yang grabbed a stack of books with a sigh, she turned to Ruby and Weiss mouthing "Help me," causing the two to chuckle.

"Good luck, have fun you two!" Ruby said, waving the two study buddies out the dorm room.

When Blake and Yang were out of the room, Weiss spoke up. "For the first time in my time her on Beacon I feel sorry for Yang." Weiss saw the books Blake chose, those were the kinds of books a person like Yang would take months to understand what she was reading.

"Don't worry Weiss, she'll be fine!" Ruby said. "I think..." she quickly added.

Weiss let out a chuckle before she went to her drawer, grabbing some clothes and walked into the direction of the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower, after that we can go and take a lunch and then your planned activities."

After Weiss closed the door of the bathroom Ruby had an idea in mind and sprinted out of the dorm room.

After ten minutes the sound of falling water stopped, giving a sign to Ruby that Weiss is out of the shower. She patiently waited on Weiss' bed for her to enter the dorm room again. After one or two minutes Weiss exited the bathroom, her eyes went wide from what she just saw.

"D-Did you just..." Weiss was at lost of words, she just couldn't find a proper response to what she just saw.

"Yep!"

In the middle of the room was a table full of both Ruby's and Weiss' favourite food. Weiss was both surprised and impressed Ruby got all this in just ten minutes time, but she was even more surprised that Ruby got all this for just the two of us.

"I-I'm impressed..." She finally said, "But how you knew what my favourite food is?"

"Weiss, I know you for nearly a year. I should know your favourite food by then!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Well, let's eat! I'm starving!" Ruby exclaimed as took a seat at the table, she immediately started eating and Weiss shortly followed.

"How did you actually get all this stuff?" Weiss questioned her leader.

"Oh I asked if I could borrow some stuff from Team JNPR and Ren made me some stuff. And they even have a mini fridge in their room! I want to have one in our room too!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

Weiss let out a small chuckle, "Maybe I can buy us one if the others agree?" she proposed.

"Are you serious? Blake and Yang will agree with this, no doubt!" Ruby said while taking a bite of her food.

"Lets just ask them just in case." Weiss finished.

After having a rather big lunch both girls cleaned everything up and placed the table back at his original place. Ruby brought the leftovers of the borrowed food back to Team JNPR while Weiss waited on her bed for Ruby to return.

"What are the next things you got planned to do Ruby?" She asked after Ruby returned back in their room.

"Well, we can watch some movies if you want? I know a lot of good movies we can watch together!" Ruby said.

Weiss thought for a moment, watching movies is a good idea, she barely watched any movies in her entire life and never saw any movies with someone else. So this might be a chance to experience watching a movie with a friend.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "What movies you got in mind?"

"Well if you are into action movies we can watch this movie," Ruby showed her scroll with the title of the movie on screen. "It's about an spy from Atlas who fights evil guys who want to conquer Remnant and want to kill him. It has a lot of action but I think you will like this one, it's one of my favourites!" she said while grabbing some snacks and drinks for during the movie.

Weiss heard Ruby's proposal of movie, while action movies doesn't really fit her, she has to admit this sounds actually interesting. "Alright, we can watch that movie. I don't know how long this movies lasts but after this movie we can go to the city."

Ruby searched around Remflix and picked the movie they are about to see, she scooted to the end of the bed and laid with her back against the pillow, Weiss shortly followed. "This movies lasts for around two hours, we can watch another one after this so we can go to Vale around 6 PM." Ruby proposed.

Weiss nodded again, she looked at Ruby's scroll as the movie was about to start. They continued to watch the movie until the very end.

"That was actually a pretty good movie." Weiss admitted.

"I told you you would like this movie!" Ruby grinned, amused by Weiss liking one of her favourite movies. "Want to see another movie or do you want to see a TV show?" she proposed after looking at the time, which said it was 2:59 PM.

Weiss thought for a moment, "I don't mind, you choose," Weiss said while Ruby stood up and grabbed some more snacks and drinks. She sat back next to Weiss on her bed, grabbed her scroll and browsed on Remflix for something to watch.

After a few moments Ruby showed Weiss her scroll with the movie she wants to watch on the screen. Weiss reads the title and the description of the movie, which says the movie is about an elite army unit which are fighting their mortal enemy and also are forced to contend with threats from within the government.

"You really like action movies do you Ruby?"

Ruby nodded with a big smile plastered on her face, "We might learn some from them!" she exclaimed while she pressed the play button starting the second movie of the afternoon for the two girls. After about two hours the movie ended and Ruby stood up from the bed, she took a quick look at the time.

"Shall we go to Vale now? We can eat there before we go do this shopping thing," Ruby proposed.

"I suppose we can do that, any ideas where you want to go first after we done eating?"

Ruby thought for her moment, pressed her index finger on her lips and made a humming sound while doing so. "Oh I know! We can go to the weapon store first, I need some ammo for Crescent Rose, and I can take a look and all the other weapons they have! I've heard this store is the biggest in all of Remnant!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed.

Weiss shook her head, _"I should have known..."_

Ruby grabbed her Crescent rose and holstered it underneath her cloak at her waist, Weiss grabbed her Myrtenaster which she holstered as well, she also grabbed a few Dusts just in case.

The two left their room and made their way to the transports to Vale.

After their transport has landed at it's destination, the two went to walk around the city to search for a suitable place to eat. They eventually ended up at the noodle shop "A Simple Wok".

They finished their meal and was about to Weiss pay for their food, but Ruby insisted on paying for her share but Weiss declined. "I pay for this, if you want it or not," the heiress said stubbornly, Ruby had no other option than to agree.

After Weiss paid for their food, the two continued to walk around the city of Vale. With Ruby leading they went for their first destination which Weiss would guess it would be the weapons store.

Her thoughts were soon proved to be correct as she saw the weapons store at the end of the street. "Come on Weiss!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her to the weapons store.

The two entered the building and saw the massive interior of the shop. Weiss has never been into a weapon shop in her life, but she can already tell Ruby was right about this shop being the largest of the entire world.

She saw that Ruby was already gone to the weapon section of the shop. She decided to look around the shop.

She walked to the component section of the shop, where you can search for components or weapon parts to make your own weapon. She saw all sorts of parts, from ridiculous ones to absolutely terrifying ones which gave her the chills on her entire body.

Weiss decided to continue her sightseeing and went to the weapon section, where all sorts of completed weapons are ready to be bought. Yet again Weiss saw all sorts of ridiculous weapons in this section.

" _A chainsaw katana? Really?"_ she thought as she examined the weapon.

She had about the same thoughts about the other weapons she sees, but one weapon in particular caught her sights as the most ridiculous weapon she has ever seen in her entire life.

She grabbed the weapon an examined it thoroughly, it was a brass knuckle with a knife and a revolver like cylinder. Her guess was that this weapons shoots the knife when you pull the trigger because she couldn't see any barrel where the bullet comes out from.

"That's an antique weapon from The Great War, young lady," a voice said from behind, startling Weiss.

Weiss turned around and saw the shop owner by the looks of it, he was a tall man with grey hair and a small grey moustache and had a friendly smile on his face, her guess was that the man was around his sixties.

"Oh... I didn't mean to touch it but... I was a little curious," Weiss said nervously, hoping that the owner wasn't mad at Weiss for touching the weapons.

The owner laughed, "Don't worry young lady, I'm not mad at you for touching my weapons. I just admire your curiosity for weapons, that's all," the owner said with a smile on his face.

Weiss released a sigh from relief, she was somehow surprised that the owner wasn't mad at her. "Well my friend over there is a huge dork when it comes to weapons, I just stick with my trusty rapier."

The owner smiled again, "Well then, if you need any help or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm the best here in town when in comes to weapons."

"Thank you sir, I will definitely keep it in mind," Weiss responded politely. The owner walked away and Ruby called for Weiss attention shortly after.

"Weiss! Come and see this!"

Weiss walked towards the direction of where Ruby's voice came, she saw Ruby nearly drooling over a high tech weapon in a glass pane stand. Strangely enough Weiss immediately recognised the weapon.

"That is an railgun!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby turned to Weiss with a surprised look on her face. "I never knew you know things about weapons Weiss, and how do you know that is a railgun?"

"A few years back, I went with my father on a trip to the Atlesian Research Facility because my father is kind of cooperated with them. General Ironwood showcased the prototype of this railgun to my father. I don't even remember why I went with him to that place in the first place." Weiss explained.

"That sounds awesome though, do you think it would be a nice upgrade for Crescent Rose?"

"Don't be ridiculous, these railguns are extremely expensive."

"Awww," Ruby shot a defeated look, but Weiss was right, this railgun is extremely expensive and she is sure she won't be able to pay for it for at least 20 years if she doesn't buy anything else.

"Anyway, I got the ammo I needed for Crescent Rose, I'm going to pay for it and then we can continue our shopping." Ruby said as she walked towards the counter of the shop, Weiss decided to wait for her at the exit.

After barely a minute Ruby joined Weiss at the exit with a smile on her face, storing the ammo she just bought in her pouch. "Let's go continue shopping Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

The two girls started walking trough the streets of Vale towards the the square of the city, where most of the shops are located. They saw the sun was about to set and the street lights were turning itself on, lighting the streets before the darkness of the night is coming.

At the far end of the street a white truck suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the street. _"Strange, he must be out of fuel I think,"_ Weiss thought. But her thoughts soon proved to be wrong when suddenly a few White Fang members jumped out of the truck.

"What is the White Fang doing here? I thought they were defeated!"

"I don't think they are up to something good, we have to stop them!" Ruby said as she grabbed her Crescent Rose, immediately transforming it into it's scythe form and ran towards the truck where the White Fang members were. Weiss followed Ruby's lead while she grabbed her own Myrtenaster. But suddenly the White Fang members ran away.

Both girls slowed down, confused why they ran away. "They didn't even saw us, did they?" Weiss questioned.

Both heard loud noises around them, which sounded like explosions in the city. "I don't know why but I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen," Ruby said.

Her feelings were correct as the truck suddenly exploded with an incredible power, both huntresses got knocked away by the shock wave of the blast, launching them against a wall on the other side of the street.

Everything went black for Weiss as she hit the wall.

"Owww, my head," Weiss groaned as she woke up from a few minutes of unconsciousness. Lucky for her, her aura made sure she didn't get any serious injury for the collision with the wall.

Everything was blurry for her and her head was pounding, and strangely enough she didn't hear sirens at all. She looked next to her, in the hope she saw Ruby, however Ruby wasn't there. She stood up with another groan, searching for her partner. But all she saw was damaged buildings and rubble on the ground.

"RUBY!"

No answer.

She decided to search around, shouting Ruby's name every once again in the hope her partner responds. She suddenly saw something red laying on the ground between some rubble. One side of her hopes it was Ruby, but another side hopes it wasn't, she might have a serious injury or even worse...

She quickly shook that thought off of her and continued to walk towards the red, once she was close enough she saw it was a still intact Crescent Rose in it's scythe form. She might have dropped it when they were launched away from the explosion.

Weiss removed the rubble and grabbed Crescent Rose from the ground. She doesn't how Crescent Rose works at all so she no idea how to fold it in it's most compact form, so Weiss left it in it's scythe form.

Weiss continued her search for her partner around the damaged streets. She was distracted by voices coming from far away, in the hope of finding Ruby she walked towards the direction of where the voices came from.

She was about to turn a corner, but she immediately retreated when she saw that there were a bunch of White Fang members around the street. Two of them were in the middle of the street with one of them is holding a piece of paper. Weiss immediately knew that they were the source of the voices.

Weiss decided to eavesdrop their conversation in the hope that they will reveal the reason of this explosion.

"Excellent job you guys, you messed up with the plan again!" A well known voice said, Weiss peeked around to corner and saw a well known person.

" _Roman Torchwick!? I thought he was in jail!"_

"We did exactly as the plan described, so tell me how is this plan messed up?" one of the White Fang members argued.

"Well you see buddy, one of these trucks was at the wrong place, did you even read those coordinates I've send you?"

The other White Fang member showed the piece of paper he had to Torchwick. "Well this here is the coordinates you've written here," he added.

"It says 149, not 749. Now tell me, are you able to read or not?" Torchwick said after he folded the paper in annoyance.

"Well your handwriting is really bad an..." he was cut off when Torchwick jabbed the muzzle of his cane on his throat. "Either learn how to read my handwriting or I'll put you out of your misery right here so you will never have to." Roman said trough gritted teeth.

"Hey boss! I've got something for you!" another voice yelled for Torchwick's attention.

"It better be good Perry, because as you can see I've got enough of these surprises already. So tell me, what is it?" Torchwick yelled back as he removed his cane from the other White Fang soldier.

"Ehm... a little girl just like last time?" he said, revealing the little girl he was talking about.

" _RUBY!"_

Weiss' eyes widened as she saw Ruby captured by the White Fang, there was some blood on her forehead and her eyes were closed, signalling that she's still unconscious.

"Well this is already a much better surprise than that these two idiots gave me today, thank you very much Perry!" Roman then turned to the other two White Fang soldiers, "Now one of you two hurry and get a chair or something and tie her on to it before she wakes up." he ordered the other two, which they quickly obeyed.

Weiss had to take action now. She tried to grab for her Myrtenaster but she quickly noticed she didn't have it anymore. _"Oh no, I must have dropped it when I got launched away by the explosion!"_ she quickly realised. There was no time to search back for her rapier, Ruby's life is in danger right now.

Weiss have to come up with a plan right now how to save her partner. She has little to no experience on how to use Crescent Rose and there are too many White Fang soldiers around so she has high risk upon getting captured herself. She decided to wait for the right moment.

A few moments later they returned with a chair and placed Ruby onto it, binding her hands together behind the back of the chair. Torchwick walked to the front of the chair and waited for Ruby to wake up, and after a few moments Ruby slowly opened her eyes.

"Good evening Red, did you miss me? You don't have to worry anymore because as you can see I'm out of what they call a prison and now I'm back in business." Roman said with a grin on his face.

"Doesn't matter you are back in business, you will be thrown into jail just like last time!" Ruby yelled angrily, resulting in Torchwick bursting into a heavy laughter.

"You know Red, I have to admit you are pretty funny. But as you can see the roles are kind of reversed with me being free and you being caught, and there is no hope for you that anyone will free you," Roman said after wiping his tears from laughter.

"Laugh all you want, we will see who laughs last when Weiss will come and rescue me!" Ruby growled back at Torchwick, at which he shot an confused look at her.

"Ohhh you mean the Ice Queen!" Roman pretended he didn't know about who Ruby was talking about. "Well I don't think Ice Queen will be able to rescue you, because I'm afraid I have to end it for you right here." He said while he opened the muzzle of his cane and aimed at Ruby's head.

Ruby's eyes were widening in fear, she lost all hope in that Weiss would rescue her, she might still be somewhere in Vale, laying unconscious on the ground between some rubble. As much as Ruby wanted to be rescued now, she just thinks no-one will be able to do so in time.

"You know I'm really going to miss those times we fought together, I really do. But this is the end of the line for you Red. Farewell."

Time was slowing down for Weiss as she saw Torchwick aiming his cane at Ruby, her instincts took control of her body and her consciousness and she launched herself with immense speed at Torchwick. Just a second before Torchwick pulled the trigger of his cane Weiss collided the scythe with him, launching him a few meters away while he shot a projectile in the air due to the impact.

Ruby's expression widened, she wasn't sure if she was in heaven or if this was real. She saw Weiss in front of her, with HER scythe.

" _She looks so... so..."_ she couldn't find the word she was searching for. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach when she saw Weiss, but she didn't know what this feeling was. Maybe because she was so close to death? She couldn't tell.

Roman growled as he stood back up, dusting his clothes off and faced Weiss. "Well hello there Ice Queen, long time no see! Tell me, didn't your parents taught you it's not nice to play with other kids' toys without asking? It would be a shame if they didn't." Roman mocked, at which Weiss growled.

Roman looked around and saw that the White Fang soldiers were all ready to attack, but weren't doing anything yet. "What are you idiots waiting for? Kill her!" He ordered and opened the muzzle of his cane again, he aimed at Weiss and fired a projectile at her. Weiss quickly dodged Roman's projectile and tried to attack one of the soldiers closest to her with the scythe. She moved Crescent Rose clumsily around due to lack of skill but she still managed to land a fatal hit on the soldier, sending him unconscious.

A group of four soldiers were now charging in at Weiss with swords. Weiss fired a round at one of them, launching him at the nearest wall thanks to immense power of the round.

" _I should have paid more attention to how Ruby fights with this thing..."_ she thought as she blocked an attack. She slashed at the three remaining soldiers, making them out of the fight almost immediately.

Weiss turned around, facing Torchwick who stood in front of Ruby with a grin on his face. "It's always a shame when you lose great men," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, it looks like it down to you and me now Ice Queen." He aimed his cane at Weiss for the second time, he shot another projectile at her which flew at her with a whistling sound. Weiss summoned a glyph to protect her from Roman's projectile, which exploded when it made contact with her glyph. She used the smoke created by the explosion to her advantage and charged at Roman, she slashed with Crescent Rose at Roman but each of them were blocked by Roman.

Ruby saw that Torchwick was distracted and quickly tried to free herself from the ropes on her hands so she can help Weiss in her fight against Torchwick.

Roman slammed his cane at Weiss shortly after he blocked one of her attacks, which created more distance between them. Before Weiss stood up Roman fired another projectile at her, she quickly avoided the projectile and Roman continued to fire at her. One of his projectiles landed right next to Weiss which made her hit the ground again.

"You should have worked a lot more in the garden so you had less troubles with that oversized gardening tool of Red." Roman mocked her again.

Weiss has to come up with a different strategy, Roman managed to block all her attacks and managed to land a lot of damage to her instead. She quickly tried to remember how Ruby fought with her scythe, which gave her another idea on how to fight Roman.

She aimed the barrel of Crescent Rose backwards, pulled the bolt so a new round was placed in the breech of the weapon and fired, launching herself at Torchwick with great speed thanks to the recoil of the weapon and her own light weight. Roman didn't saw her attack coming and so couldn't block it. He landed on the ground and Weiss quickly pointed the barrel of Crescent Rose at him, quickly pulling the bolt again to put another round in the breech.

"Impressive, seems you've remembered something from Red over there. But don't think it's over yet." He slammed his cane at Weiss' head before she could even react, worsening the headache she already had from last time. Weiss growled again and quickly attacked Torchwick again who just stood up, however the worsened headache caused her to miss Torchwick, and she quickly noticed she is in a very bad situation right now.

The distance between them was very close, Roman has aimed his cane at Weiss' unprotected stomach while Weiss missed her attack. She quickly jumped backwards but it didn't help. Roman pulled the trigger and a projectile managed to make a direct hit on Weiss' stomach. She was launched backwards and landed with said stomach on the ground.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled, she immediately made haste on attempting to free herself from the ropes.

Roman laughed and walked towards the unconscious Weiss, aimed the cane on her head to end her life once and for all.

"Checkmate, Ice Queen."

Ruby finally freed herself from the ropes and used her semblance to tackle Roman before he could shoot Weiss. Roman fell on the ground and Ruby quickly grabbed her Crescent Rose which Weiss dropped.

Roman stood back up and saw that Ruby was freed from her chair, he saw an immensely angry expression on her face. "How did you-" he could barely finish his sentence as Crescent Rose collided with him with an incredible power, which send him to the nearest wall which nearly collapsed.

Ruby saw that Roman was laying unconscious on the ground and quickly ran back to Weiss. She turned Weiss' body around and saw blood on her stomach area.

Tears were coming out of her eyes when she feared the worst. She quickly shook that thought off of her, she must save her partner no matter what.

She grabbed Weiss from the ground and used her semblance to make a run for the nearest hospital, which was at the other side of Vale.

After not even a minute of running she arrived at the hospital, she ran inside the building with Weiss in her arms.

"Someone help me please! I don't want my friend to die!"

* * *

 **A/N: I feel terrible for this.  
Meanwhile I have already another idea in mind, I'll try to see how it goes and maybe even write it out sooner or later.  
Untill next time!**


End file.
